The Dark Generals
by twightlight96
Summary: Hyrule is once again placed in peril. Impa and Zelda desperately are in need of the hero but where is he? And who are these mysterious six generals of Ganondorf? Prologue will be told by villain and reveal a little about the generals. Please review. c:
1. Prolouge

I am a being of the shadows. I never truly liked the day and thus I assume this is what helped shape my life. The destiny to reach the lands known as Hyrule and play a role in one of its many wars in the name to restore peace. I assume you'd like to hear this tale so very well. I shall tell it from my point of view and from time to time take the open view to describe events from my place in time so you may understand the story better.

Now you are confuse no doubt about who I am and why I know this tale so let's begin from the start. My name is Diana and I am by birth from a land beyond Hyrule yet my sister and I were fated to reach this sacred land. Beyond the forests lay our home, it was peaceful and happy for a time. Our parents showed us the most love and comfort. They gave everything we could want and need. Unfortantly, our happiness was short-lived when a war broke out among another country beyond our own. The war soon ravaged our lands which again lay beyond Hyrule and soon was destroyed. However, our parents in order to protect us sent my sister and I and many children through the forests before their demise.

We wept and watched as all the land was ravaged before the forest saved us from the view. I suppose only us children could cross the barrier for the enemies could not pass the borderline of the Hyrulian country. We traveled for days on end passing through trees till we reached the outmost province of Hyrule: Ordona.

The people there were of the most kindest manner and treated us well for a few days. Alas, the lands they had were already mostly occupied and thus we were told to journey onwards and perhaps the lands of Lanayru to the north would have room. After stocking up, we continued the journey.

Now to avoid boredom I will state nothing dangerous occurred in our journey north. In fact, the blazing sun was at most our only enemy. It's blazing light burning our bodies and we sought coolness which we found in lake Hylia. We rested and prepared for the short trip north. Once we came, we were hastily brought before the current princess Zelda.

So far our lives seemed good but they came crashing down when the princess ordered us to forcibly learn their language and to move in foster care. The people who took us in were horrid who only cared about the reward for foster care. This dark treatment was everywhere in this city. The merchants around the town cheated you out of large sums of money for the most basic supplies, the townspeople yelled if you walked anywhere near them as though we were disturbing them, and the guards were cowards who punished us for doing anything and everything they could think of. I soon realized the tales of Hyrule being glamorous and beautiful were only rumors and the truth was they were awful people. One day the feeling could no longer be held back and at 14 I struck down a person for insulting my elder sister, Isabella. However I did not kill him but for one little mistake we were cast aside.

This was when the anger was born. How dare these people treat us so horribly and soon we found out why. **Hylians were considered superior to those of other countries. That we were just little bugs to them and all because of their overzealous pride.** When we were forced out and left alone, we decided to take our chances and took off to our destiny in the west to the lands of the Gerudo.

True I may be rushing but this rather dull prologue must end some time and well I really don't want to be here for all eternity. But anyways we were attacked by Mogoblins in this vast land of desolation, the very dust itself spoke of only destruction. We were led to their king, Ganondorf in his tower who was surprised to find two young women out alone and he found more shockingly we were far more powerful than any of his demons.

''Tell me children why are you here? Only those shunned by the lands of plenty find this place home.''

''My sister and I are from a great distance away but when we moved here to these lands we were treated like dirt. We came here to find new meaning in our ruined lives.'' Isabella told the king.

''I always have room in my army for strong individuals but prove yourselves. Hidden in Hyrule are six temples were the people pray to the gods. If you truly loathe the people of this land then go and defeat the sages within and help me to claim this land. These temples were built as a safe guard for the people of Hyrule after the original six were destroyed after the hero of time saved them. I will give to you a portion of this land to rule and to prosper. It is far more fitting than to starve or die in this wasteland like my people. Prove your worth and swear eternal loyalty to me. Then you may become my most trusted generals in my army.'' the Great king spoke.

The two of us found this far more inviting than to die or be tossed aside like garbage. He spoke of a temple to the sky called the Zephyr's Terrace and another to the waves of the sea called Monsoon Temple: one being in the Faron Woods and the other in the watery lands of Lanaryu. My sister headed eagerly south to the sky one and I headed to the other.

I could go into detail about how we went about taking them over but long story short we defeated the sages. Ganondorf was pleased and gave us two seals to trap the souls of the sages to prevent their return. However, he stated our loyalty would come with a steep price. If we sealed them away, our souls would be needed to hold the seals and thus our service would be eternity bonded to him. We agreed still wanting our desires granted and we gave our souls up leaving us in an eternal loop without our souls our aging halted the moment we sealed the sages.

However, Ganondorf said we would need four more generals to seal the others away to help limit the power of the weak fools in the castle. As such we sought out others to join the cause, I headed to the east in search of worth ones while Isabella headed south. She soon found Baron, a young man seeking riches, who willing went to a temple dedicated to the dusty earth: Arbiter's caverns found far west of the desert. I had recently met a young woman in the fields outside of the Castle Town who was in need of a new future. Another castaway who became a close friend and like another sister to me, Helena, had been sent to seal the temple of the east: Din's caverns.

Now I should explain how the next came to our group. Issac a lonely child of Kakariko Village, he had been bullied for years by the people of his village. The day I entered his village I saw a blue haired boy about my age beaten up over a simple joke. He reminded me of myself and I soon took them down with my weapon. The cowards fled like cockroaches.

''Thank you, those boys are always picking on me.'' he thanked me happily.

''No problem but eventually you will have to push them back on your own.''

''I can't I am rather weak and can't fight like you.''

''Ah but if you like my master can make you strong and to punish those who left you as an outcast. Would you like that?''

He thought for a minute then said, ''I am all alone so I have nothing to lose but only to gain. I am Issac and I'll follow you and your master till my demise.''

He soon was sent to the Lunar Pantheon and took down the fifth sage. Now you know the tale that came before. Yes this was a prologue but now we shall tell the true tale. Now most of it will be told from an all-knowing viewpoint so you may understand better but let's skip to the true tale of Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 1 The Boy in Green

**I felt like writing some more and warning I will be changing perspective during the story. Hope you enjoy and please review. c:**

Chapter 2

In my haste to tell a little of my background, I've realized I must tell you a little more before our tale truly begins. I was born like I said outside Hyrule but forget to mention I was born with a rather unique ability and my own appearance. I am about 5 feet 10 inches tall with brown hair as dark as wood and eyes as grey as the sky. I often wore either a long green shirt or long blue shirt with a long black skirt. Now then my ability was that I could smell far better than any human could not just the individual scents of people but their strength and their light and darkness in their heart. This is the ability which starts our tale.

It was a dreary day near when the day would be its shortest and only winter was to come. I had spent time within my domain at my at Monsoon Temple. Baron and Helena soon could be heard arguing.

''I told you I never touched your cards.'' Baron tried reasoning to soothe Helena.

''And who else eats Ordona cheese? Only you so I know you were eating it on my cards, AGAIN!'' she screamed.

''Baron even I know trying to calm a woman if futile besides why do you two always argue when in my temple?''

''Because we're bored, duh.'' Baron spat curtly.

''He's right. We have to wait until all the sages are dealt with then we may begin the war against that idiot Zelda.'' Helena responded.

''She's not stupid only a coward besides why don't leave you two to sort out your mess. I need fresh air.''

''No wait she's going to give me...''

''A thrashing!'' cried Helena pouncing on him and soon they were doing a rather funny fight in the hallway.

I decisively left using a rather quick teleport and found myself near the Faron Woods. They sounded much more soothing than to stay out on the field. As I watched it begin to storm, I moved into the forest. The fresh green colors and dark brown revived my spirits ironic since I could not feel any emotion without a soul.

However, I soon came upon a clearing in the woods and heard a commotion within. A distance away I saw a boy being chased by some monsters. I cursed those pitiful creatures and decided to slay them for their stupid attempts at killing for pleasure. I soon summoned sheet music with my dulzaina, a gift and weapon from my parents, and soon the music sheets cut through the monsters like butter.

Then I noticed the boy's scent at once. Unlike other scents of normal Hylians his was strong and unique, I smelled neither any real darkness nor real light. There was also something familiar of his scent but as I had not experienced many scents often enough other than my fellow generals I could not pinpoint whose it was familiar to.

The next thing I noticed was the boy's grateful face. He was only about 10 years or so old but even then he appeared uncommon to a Hylian. His features were too chiseled and fine to be considered a Hylian. Even then, he beheld a body of better physique than the cowards of Hyrule. His eyes were of a deep dark blue that beheld hidden within a courageous animal like a wolf. His hair was a lovely light brown that darkened with the rain and only enhanced this child's already unearthly beauty.

''Thank you lady, you really saved my hide.'' he said bowing gratefully at me.

''It is nothing but tell me child where are your parents and why you are wandering the woods alone.'' I replied with some compassion in my voice.

His face saddened almost immediately, ''My parents are dead. I have no family and no one would take me in over in the village down south so I've been wandering.''

I softened at this, ''I'm sorry. My parents died when I was young. You must also feel that emotion of not belonging as I did.''

''Yeah and the sadness, too. But I refuse to cry it will not bring them back. I may be alone but I will face my fears and move forward.''

''You intrigue me more. I too value courage and feel sorry that you are alone. So child I guess that leaves us one option.'' I smiled at him to comfort him.

''And that is?'' he asked curiously his eyes looking into mine.

''I found my place with a great man who wished to help an outcast like me and a few others. I have no doubt he would like to have another strong lad like yourself. You have no one else so what I ask is for you to choose to stay alone or come with me and I'll care for you.''

The boy stared then thought carefully. He then smiled and then stated, ''No one in Hyrule has been willing to take me in, I wish to belong somewhere so I'll go with you.''

''Very well but I forgot to ask what your name is but I feel you need a new one to represent your new life but do wish to change your name?''

''Yes, but can it be close to my original, Link?'' he asked feeling joy in having finally having a home.

''I am from far away and in my country of old we found pictures drawn out in the stars. One was my favorite called Lynx. From this day forth you shall be Lynx.''

''Sounds good to me.''

''Now grab hold of me and I shall take you to my domain.'' I cried taking Lynx and vanishing from the forest.

Now then I should quickly warn you the perspective of Lynx is the next section of my tale but important to understand. So you know I am not the person you will look through in terms of eyes.

We had arrived in the Monsoon Temple and soon I heard strangers softly arguing in the hallway in front of a lovely room. The beautiful shades of blue shone with a light I never saw. The room had designs of a symbol I could not read but assumed was water in definition. The room was round and surrounded by a small stream of water with only one door. The center beheld a rather simple 3 triangle design that were as gold as the sun and om the center was oddly a lone book with a funny feeling coming from it. However, my awe was shattered when the voices became louder and then their bodies came into the room.

''You are the most inconsiderate jerk!'' cried one of the women who was chasing a young man.

She had black hair and oddly enough somehow her hair had streaks of purple in it. I had never seen that before. Her clothing included a long loose black skirt, purple shirt with what looked like symbols that I did not understand and a long black cloak with an interior that was reddish purple that seemed to light up like fire. Her eyes were bright green and seemed very much cheery even in this instance and was the nicest looking of the four.

The man, however, had completely black hair and cold-like hazel eyes. He wore what looked like a black soldiers uniform but much looser and had no metal but seemed to be very protective. He also wore a black cloak but his was yellowish-brown like the earth. He also had a scarf of the same color wrapped around him that the other two had. He also had a more sinister and less appealing face than the woman.

''Chill Helena. I'll get you new cards.'' the man exasperated still being chased through the water.

''But those were my favorite, Baron!'' she screamed chasing him.

''Helena, Baron enough of this. It seems my sister brought us a guest.'' the other woman stated.

She appeared much like her sister but her grey eyes were dark compared to her sister's lighter grey. Her face was an older version of her own blood and she wore a long black dress with little design other than a necklace with 3 golden triangles as it's center. Her cloak had instead of fiery red or dusty yellow a green like his that breathed like the wind of the forests.

''Yes, who is this new person?'' the last and quietest of the four.

He had the most unusual of the others faces. Much more handsome than the Baron but not very compared to his own looks. His hair was a striking blue that seemed too unnatural he clearly did not look Hylian. He just wore a simple black pair of pants and shirt with only one silver moon on the shirt. His cloak was as purple and dark as dusk itself.

''My name is Lynx.'' I said carefully showing the courage I have not to fear these people.

''I found him in the forest and decided to raise him. He is like us an outcast.'' Diana said calmly.

''Seems more like a little green imp. He doesn't look like much. My name is Baron, shrimp.'' Baron rudely responded.

''I have to agree he does not seem like much.I am Isabella, second to the great Ganondorf.'' Isabella said causing me to get angry and take a step forward.

Diana put her arm in front of me telling me to stop as Helena said. '' I feel you two should wait and see who knows what inner strength he has besides Issac looks normal but has great strength. My name is Helena by the way.''

''It is true Helena.'' Issac agreed.

''I'll show you all what I can do one day.'' Lynx replied cooly.

''Yeah whatever, I need to attend to my temple so bye.'' Baron said before rudely leaving through instant teleportation.

''And so do I. My the winds bring you good fortune you weak looking fool.'' Isabella stated.

''That's rude.'' Helena retorted.

''He does not look like he'll amount to anything he doesn't even look like a match for you.'' Isabella teased before vanishing as well.

''What does that mean?'' Helena cried back as her leader vanished.

''I must attend to my own duties as well. I'll see you later.'' Issac stated simply before leaving rather unusually by the only door in the room.

''Looks like it's the three of us now. You like games?'' Helena asked pleasantly.

''Yes but that was rather unpleasant.'' I commented as watched in amazement as Helena magically summoned a deck of cards.

''The only way to impress them would be to become a general but there is only one slot left.'' Helena said as she shuffled the cards.

''How do you do that? And wow will I learn that?'' Lynx asked as he watched Helena shoot cards at them.

''Defeating and imprisoning a sage and yes you will learn how to this. I'll teach you like I'll teach you about poker.

''How do you beat a sage and imprison it?''

''By becoming stronger with your weapon and learning new things. But to answer the other is to simply give up your soul.'' Diana replied as she joined the game and Helena explained the rules.

''Is being a general that important?''

''Yes, Ganondorf prizes us above all others and treats us well.''

''Then I'll do it. I'll join your ranks.'' I whispered as my face showed a determined rather stubborn sign of doing this job.

''You'd sacrifice your soul?''

''To belong yes.'' I commented before my focus went to the game and to my shock I won it.

Now then you have learned how I first met this boy who would alter my fate. This next part I feel will best be told in the 3rd perspective as I have to tell many people's parts of the tale at roughly the same time.


End file.
